Authorized Personnel Only
by PRTFLO
Summary: Time Force has created a secret Black Ops unit to rid the world of dangerous criminals without rules or red tape.
1. You're Fired

Disclaimer: I don't own PRTF or any of the characters you may recognize yada yada…… Hey everyone I think that The Mission is dead but it had a good run. Anyway this is my new story I hope that you like it. Enjoy and I got my Pilot's License YEAHHHHHHHHH! Also in this story there were no other teams of rangers.

Mike Potter

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Silver City**

**Year 3005**

**Time Force HQ**

"Well you all have really done it this time haven't you?" The admiral said with utter disgust and anger. "Three officers are dead and you all are lucky you didn't get yourselves killed, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" the Admiral was so angry that a vein was getting ready to bulge out of his forehead.

"Actually sir…" Trip began

"Shut up Trip," Lucas said angrily

"Well then this is the last straw under TF code 90.31 you are being released from Time Force immediately, turn over your morphers right now!" the admiral said with disappointment. Lucas, Trip, and Katie reluctantly removed their morphers from their wrists and put them into the admiral's outstretched hand. ,

"Good, now clean up your desks and take these," The admiral said holding three envelopes in his hand. The rangers each took one and filed out of the admiral's office without saying a word. The admiral pressed a button on his desk which revealed a small speaker. "Alice," the admiral said, "Send in Captain Logan and Captain Drake please,"

"Right away sir," Alice replied. A minute or tow later the door opened revealing the tall figures of Captain Logan and Alexander Drake.

"Admiral" Alex said giving him a salute

"James" Logan said

"At ease Alex we're on a first name basis now with your promotion to Captain." The admiral said

"Alright James," Alex said uneasily

"So how did it go?" Logan said to the Admiral

"I gave them the envelopes and told them to pack up without hitch," the admiral said

"Well that takes care of the first three, now do we have a plan to bring the other two aboard." Alex said his face having a stern expression

"I was thinking that we take care of number one by having the other three get him," Logan said to the admiral

"Okay that's a good start but what about her?" Alex said questioningly, "I mean how will she react when she sees him?"

"Well you know and the other three know her better, so that's why I'm putting you in charge of APO." The admiral said to Alex, "Also she's on assignment in Mexico, so that will give us some time to get things going."

"Me in charge of APO… I …Thank you very much sir." Alex said shaking the admiral's hand

"You're welcome Alex, now report to your _new_ post." The admiral said to Alex

"Yes sir," Alex said trying to restrain his happiness as he left the admiral's office.

**Central Square Subway Station**

**Silver City**

**Year 3005**

The B train express pulled to a screeching halt at the platform at the Central Square Station in downtown Silver City. Out poured people from their long workday and headed for the exits to get to their homes. However three people remained on the platform even after the train had pulled away. The three people walked to the end of the platform and down a workers access walkway into the tunnel. The trio stopped at a red iron door with a sign marked Authorized Personnel Only on it. One of them pulled out a keycard and swiped it in the card reader. The light turned green and the door opened.

**Bio Lab **

**Silver Hills**

**Year 2005**

Wesley Collins had a large mound of paperwork on his desk, and none of it was getting done because his thoughts were only on one thing.****

_Jen, _the one woman that he loved. Today was the fourth year since she had left Silver Hills, and this marked the fourth year that he tried to bury himself with work in order to try to move on without her, but his attempts were futile. The radio in his office blared,

"Alright its Friday evening folks and now we're going to play some cool relaxing songs to start off your weekend. First up is the Tragically Hip with Ahead by a Century on LAZER 99.3 Silver Hills,"

_First we'd climb a tree and maybe then we'd talk  
Or sit silently and listen to our thoughts  
With illusions of someday, casting a golden light  
No dress rehearsal, this is our life  
That's when the hornet stung me, and I had a feverish dream  
With revenge and doubt tonight we smoke them out_

_You are ahead by a century_

_You are ahead by a century _

_Well you are ahead by a century._

_Stare in the morning shroud and then the day began  
I tilted your cloud, you tilted my hand  
Rain falls in real time and rain fell through the night  
No dress rehearsal, this is our life_

_You are ahead by a century_

_You are ahead by a century _

_Well you are ahead by a century_

_But this is our life, and disappointing you gets me down_

Wes abruptly turned off the radio, "Yeah she's ahead by a millennium more like it," Wes said angrily; he opened his desk drawer and took out a picture of her smiling at him. His thoughts began to drift down memory lane when suddenly,

"Hey Wes get your ass out of that office and let's get some dinner." Eric said in his usual scowl. He then took the liberty of coming into Wes's office

"Yeah Eric just hold on," Wes said as carefully put the picture back into his desk. Eric came to the desk and saw what Wes put into his desk before he shut the drawer

"Wes I know what day it is, and I know you love her but face it she, isn't coming back. You need to move on Wes, she probably already has." Eric said

"You know what my feelings are Eric, I just can't do it I won't ever be able to love someone as much as I did her. The last thing that I want to do is to break someone else's heart." Wes said angrily, "I'd rather we just drop the subject."

"Alright it's your life, lets get some grub," Eric said

"Fine by me," Wes said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Definitely not Mexican, remember what happened last time?" Eric said to Wes, "You were in the bathroom begging for Pepto for how long…."

"Eric shut the hell up all right," Wes said angrily, "Sorry, but, alright let's go how about ribs tonight,"

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to break my record of 51," Eric said tauntingly

"I'm going for 75," Wes fired back

"You're on," Eric said as they bolted out of Wes's office

**Central Square Subway Station**

**Silver City**

**Year 3005**

"Trip, are you sure that this is the place that we are supposed to go?" Katie asked nervously

"Katie relax the card wouldn't have worked if we came to the wrong place," Lucas said reassuringly

The trio walked down a long hallway that was made of cast iron and they eventually came upon a desk where a man sat. The man looked up at them and said, "Envelopes please," Katie Lucas and Trip each pulled out the envelopes that were given to them by the admiral and gave them to the man. "Well everything seems in order, welcome to APO," the man said and pushed a button on his desk opening a door revealing people at computers and several private offices towards the walls of the underground command center.

"Whoa," Lucas said in astonishment

"I'll be damned," Katie said shocked

"It's like Time Force 2," Trip said with glee receiving a glance from Lucas and Katie. A man who they recognized came out of a back office and approached them,"

"Hello Trip, Lucas, and Katie this is APO the black ops division of Time Force. All they care about is that we get the job done. There is no protocol or rules that hinder the completion of our mission."

"And what mission would that be," Katie asked questioningly

"Ridding the world of mutants," Alex replied

"But I thought that there were no more mutants left roaming around," Trip said

"In the United States there aren't any, but abroad is where they roam now. No other organization besides Time Force has the technology to defend themselves against mutants. So we will be going around the world to stop the mutant threat once and for all." Alex stated

"So what is our first assignment," Lucas questioned

"Getting Wesley Collins and Jennifer to work here," Alex said

"Wes is coming to the future to live here like forever!" Trip said excitedly

"Yes Trip he will live here forever if he decides to do so." Alex said, "Let's go we need to get to work." They followed Alex back to one of the offices along the walls.

**Author's Notes**: Please R&R and tell me if I should keep going with this. If you want to use the song that was in the story it's not mine so no need for permission. I took a break from writing because I had to do a lot of studying and flying for my license. Also my March break is coming up so I'll be able to update more frequently.


	2. Setting the Foundation

Disclaimer: I'm just getting too lazy to write one

TF Princess: Let me rephrase that

White Time Ranger: Thank you for your supportive words

Giannola: I've got my hands in many different creative soups (If you tell me what show that's from I'll wire you 5 pesos)

PRTFCSI: Hey it's just the beginning

Cillaty: Well maybe what you're looking for will come up

Any other reviewers I'll acknowledge in chapter 3

Oh and don't get mad if I mess up the flashback in this scene been a long time since TF was on GRRR!

**Authorized Personnel Only**

** Setting the Foundation**

**APO HQ**

**Silver City**

**Year 3005**

"Alright lady and gentlemen we need to figure out how to get Wes Collins here without rousing suspicion in his time or in ours." Alex stated in his usual business like voice.

"Well I think the best course of action would be to pull up his file that has been updated and see what we can turn up, any habits that we can exploit, things like that." Trip suggested.

"Already ahead of you Trip," Alex said a he pressed a button on a small remote that put up Wes's personal file onto a screen at the center of the table.

"Says here that he's currently at the Silver Guardians, holds Joint Commander Rank with Eric Myers, and has recently gotten into flying light aircraft. He holds a Commercial Pilot's license, and will go for his Airline Transport Certificate soon, in order to start his own airline which he will fly for." Katie announced.

"I think this airplane angle might be our way in." Lucas said thinking out loud

"Does the file say what type of aircraft he owns?" Trip questioned to the others

"Says he currently owns a Piper Malibu," Lucas said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I've got a plan" Trip said

**Outside of Merida, Mexico**

**Year 3005**

Jen sat looking at the waves come in cooling off from the bust and chase that she and her team had to endure in order to capture Eataban Sosa, the second most powerful man in Mexico, coincidentally being the largest drug supplier in Mexico. She looked at her watch and remembered what day it was.

_'I guess this is goodbye' he said to her softly_

_'Yeah' she said trying to just turn away and leave. She ran back to him and they embraced_

_'I wish I could live 1000 years into the future so that I could be with you' he said _

_'I wish I could just be with you and have no Time Force breathing down my back' Jen said tears forming in her eyes. She slipped her badge in his pocket and headed towards the timeship never seeing him again_

She threw a rock into the water; it skipped twice over the glistening waves which reflected a beautiful sunset. Suddenly her peace was disturbed

"Lieutenant" an officer shouted to her

"Yes Officer what is it?" She asked the officer trying to hide her anger at him

"This just came in from HQ," the Officer replied holding up a piece of paper

"Thank you Officer that will be all," Jen said as she took the paper from the officer's hands, it read:

_Dear Lt. Scotts,_

_I wish to have a meeting with you about something that has come to my attention. Upon your return form Mexico I would like to talk with you as soon as practical. _

_Regards,_

_Admiral James Woods_

"Great just what I need a meeting with the Admiral," she said tensely as she kicked the sand with her boot, "What the hell could he want to talk with me about?" Jen asked herself. She turned and rejoined her unit, as most of them were getting ready to get some sleep.

**APO HQ**

**Silver City**

**Year 3005**

"Trip what is this pan that you have?" Katie and Alex questioned him

"Alex can you pull up the blueprint for that aircraft?" Trip asked

"Yeah I think," Alex said as he pushed a few more buttons on the remote. Suddenly a blueprint of the aircraft showed up on the screen, Trip was excited about something.

"Okay just as I thought, the luggage area is behind the seats," Trip said with delight

"So what does that mean?" Lucas said

"Well I read that in that file Wes has been taking that aircraft up to Stone Ridge every Saturday afternoon to talk with his investors of his new airline. He goes at roughly the same time every weekend, so here's what we do." Trip said grinning

"Lucas will go into the luggage area behind the seats while Katie and I will be waiting with the timeship somewhere." Trip started

"But what does Lucas going into the luggage area have to do with anything?" Alex said sharply

"Hold on," Trip said to Alex, "Lucas will but a blaster to Wes's head and command him to take the aircraft to where Katie and I will be waiting with the timeship.

"Wes isn't easily threatened, so he will probably try to knock Lucas off his feet by moving the aircraft violently," Alex said

"That's why Lucas will get into the co-pilot's seat and strap himself in." Trip said

"That sounds like a great idea, but where will you and Katie be waiting with the ship?" Alex questioned

"Pull up the navigational chart for that area Alex," Trip asked him

Alex pressed a couple of buttons on the remote and a picture appeared on the screen with a lot of weird different symbols on it.

"It's all Greek to me," Katie said

"Dually noted," Alex said

"Okay the purple and blue dots signify airports while the rest of the symbols show features such as a stadium or a city. Now Alex can you draw a line on that map from the Silver Hills airport to the Stone Ridge airport?" Trip asked him. Then suddenly an orange line was traced along the picture. Trip nodded his head in agreement

"See this purple dot," Trip asked everyone as he pointed to it on the map. Everyone nodded in agreement. "This is an abandoned airport that is in the middle of nowhere. This will provide the perfect place for Katie and me to stay with the ship while Wes brings his plane in to land." Trip announced to everyone

"I think that just might work," Katie said, Lucas and Alex nodded in agreement.

"But if he decides to come with us to the future we have to find some way for him to disappear." Alex said

"Simple, we wire the plane with low grade explosives so that the plane just falls apart and put a fake charred body in the remains of the aircraft so that it looks like a crash of some sort." Lucas said

"There we go," Katie said

"Okay the file says that he leaves on Saturday mornings, so we need to get you all into the past ASAP. That plan seems fine to me so gather the necessary equipment and report to the hangar. A ship will be waiting for you all; I'll monitor you on radio during the mission. Also minimize collateral damage and don't be seen by civilians that could recognize you. Good luck." Alex said to them. They all turned and began to head towards the equipment room.

"Okay we need blasters," Trip said

"Check," Katie said as she tossed three into a green canvas bag.

"COM radios," Lucas said

"Check," Katie replied

"6 ounces of A-4 explosives, with remote detonator," Trip said

"Check," Katie said as she carefully places a package labeled A-4 into the bag

"21st century cash," Lucas aid

"Check," Katie said thumbing through the bills and then tossed them into the bag

"Corrosive Spray," Trip said

"What do we need that for?" Katie asked while grasping the spray bottle.

"We are going to drop Lucas off at the airport which has an electrified metal fence surrounding the hangars. That spray will easily wear away the metal and therefore loosing its conductivity so that the fence won't be electrified anymore," Trip said to Katie and Lucas who were somewhat dumbfounded

"Sure whatever you say buddy," Lucas said to him

"Lock picks," Trip said

"All 5 sizes," Katie said before throwing it into the bag

"Last thing, a face-maker."

"Let me guess last option for getting me into the plane,"

"You hit the nail right on the head," Trip said grinning

"That's it," Trip said, "Now let's go," he said as they walked into the small hangar where a timeship was located along with the Vector Cycles and Wes's Strata Cycle. They headed up the ramp and into the timeship; Lucas sat in the pilot's seat while Trip sat along side him, with Katie behind the guys. Trip punched in the coordinates, Katie operated the elevator that brought the ship up towards the roof, while Lucas fired up the engines. The engines roared to life as a small door on the roof opened, and out flew the yellow timeship and accelerated into the vortex above the city.

**Outside of Wings World Restaurant**

**Silver Hills**

**Year 2005**

"The man who ate 75 hot wings and kicked your ass to the Stone Age is right here, YAHHH," Wes yelled and laughing in Eric's face

"Hey rich boy 60 ain't a bad number," Eric replied

"Hey what time is it?" Wes said to Eric

"It's oh about 11:30," Eric replied

"Okay I'll drop you off then I got to get home." Wes said to Eric as they climbed into Wes's convertible

"Why in such a hurry Wes?" Eric said

"I got to fly out to Stone Ridge tomorrow to talk with the investors so I have to get some sleep," Wes said to Eric

"Alright then let's go," Eric said as Wes started up his car and headed towards Eric's house

"See you tomorrow afternoon Eric," Wes called out form the car

"Yeah see you," Eric said as he unlocked his door and went inside his house. Wes drove away towards the beach

At the beach Wes sat on the sand trying to get a stone to skip into the ocean, but his attempts turned out to fail. He pondered as to where he was exactly four years ago saying goodbye to the love of his life.

_Jen_, the breeze along the beach sounded

He turned abruptly, stiff, and expecting for something or someone to appear on the beach. But he realized it was just him all alone trying to skip rocks in the darkness. He tossed some more rocks turned towards his car and walked away.

**Timeship**

**In Limbo**

"Okay the person who was on the beach has just driven away; we're all clear for exit." Katie announced to Lucas and Trip.

"Copy that preparing for exit," Lucas said as he flipped a few switches on the center console. Suddenly the vortex disappeared from view as they exited to a beach the three of them knew all too well. The ship lowered its landing gear, landed successfully, and shut down its engines.

"It's just like it was when we left it!" Trip exclaimed excitedly

"Seems just like yesterday," Lucas said dreamily

"Yeah," Katie said obviously going down memory lane.

"Well I must be going to the airport and you two get to go to the middle of nowhere for oh 9 hours." Lucas said tauntingly

"Just take your equipment and get out of here," Katie said, "Before I make you,"

"Yes mama," Lucas said as he gathered his gear in a hurry. He gathered what he needed and then he walked up the path towards Silver Hills in a hurry.

"Well we should probably get going," Trip said nervously

"Let's take a walk," Katie said to him putting an arm around his shoulder, "We don't have to be anywhere for another 9h hours,"

"Okay..uhh..I…uhh should put the ship on cloaking mode so that it won't be seen." Trip said uneasily

"Okay," Katie said taking her arm off his shoulder, "I'll be waiting on the beach,"

Trip pushed a button near the door on the outside of the ship and suddenly the ship disappeared.

"Let's take that walk," Trip said as he put his arm around Katie and they walked towards the clock tower that stood high in the Silver Hills sky.


	3. Recruitment

Disclaimer: I just don't care anymore

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS**

**I Apologize for the delay ENJOY!**

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Recruitment**

**Silver Hills**

**Year 2005**

**5:30 AM Local Time**

Lucas walked through the empty streets of Silver Hills with memories of the mission to capture Ransik. The five of them constantly going out into the streets and battling the various mutants that Ransik sent to try to destroy all of them. He walked past a familiar jewelry store that Nadira tried to rob a few times. He walked past a plaza where they first ran into Wes.

'_It's funny how Jen wanted to kill Wes the first time that they met. But now they love each other so much that they have stayed loyal and kept hope over these five years. Almost seems like a soap opera o some strange romance movie. I wonder what's gonna happen when they see each other again.' _ Lucas thought as he kept walking towards the city limits. He thought about his own love life. He had a brief stand with Nadira, but she was transferred to the East Coast and their relationship wasn't strong enough to withstand that sort of separation. '_I wonder how they do it. I wonder how they can stay loyal to each other when there seemed to be absolutely no chance that they would ever be together again. But I guess that maybe Nadira and I just didn't have the strength in our relationship that Wes and Jen do.'_ He continues to walk when he came up on the fence encompassing the airport property. '_Bingo' _Lucas thought as he pulled out the temporary corrosion spray from the bag. _'Okay I've got ten seconds to get to the other side before the corrosion wears away. Here goes' _He twisted the cap off and quickly sprayed the fence with the solution. The section of the fence gave way and he was on the other side just before the fence began to seal back up. "Phew, now to find Wes's plane. Let's see Trip wrote the tail number on a piece of paper somewhere in here." Lucas said as he dug through the bag looking for the paper.

"Ah-ha here it is N5425K, its red, go figure, and one propeller in the front of the plane. It should be in one of the hangars." Lucas read aloud as he looked around. There were two strips of hangars with about 20 spaces on each.

"Oh perfect, I get to break into maybe forty hangars before I find it." Lucas said with sarcasm. "Let's see if maybe I can figure out Wes's spot from the outside." Lucas said going around to the hangars. He looked down the first strip of hangars with no luck. He started on the second strip when something caught his eye. There was a sign on one of the spots with familiar handwriting on it.

_Please do not touch cord going into the hangar._

_It is for the engine so that it may be kept somewhat _

_warm during the colder months_

_Thanks_

"Bingo, now to pick the lock," Lucas said with some delight as he took the lock picks out of the bag. He tried the first size, "Nope too small," He tried the next one, "Nope too big," He tried the next one, it clicked, and Lucas opened the hangar door.

"Hello Lucas,"

**Clock Tower**

**Silver Hills**

**5:30 AM Local Time**

After a walk through the town that they had protected five years ago, Trip and Katie entered their old home.

"Wow everything from the shop is still here." Katie remarked as she looked at the old signs and desk and other things around the ground floor. Trip however went up the old wooden stairs bringing back so many memories, but best of all pizza. The best food on Earth, according to him. Although if he were back on Xyberia, one of his mother's delicacies would come in a close second. He walked around, most of the things that made up their living area had been destroyed by the cyclobots when Eric and Wes needed to make their hasty escape. He heard Katie come up the stairs also admiring their old home.

"Not to be a kill joy Katie, but I think we need to get going so we can get there without waking anyone up on the way." Trip said then suddenly his morpher beeped, and an image of Lucas appeared

"Trip, are you there? Come in" Lucas said

"Yeah Lucas go ahead, is something wrong?"

"There's been a change in plans?" Lucas said

"What do you mean?" Trip questioned

"Wait at the timeship at the Silver Hills beach. I'll be there in an hour" Lucas said

"Got it," Trip said still confused by this change in plans

"Trip what's going on," Katie asked him getting closer to him.

"We need to go back to the timeship and wait for Lucas, something's happened" Trip said unsurely

"Is he alright?" Katie asked with concern

"I think so?" Trip responded, "But I think we should go back"

"Okay," Katie said puzzled and taking one look around the Clock Tower as they began to leave

**Wes's Hangar**

**Silver Hills Airport**

**Year 2005**

"Hello Lucas," Wes said calmly

"How?" Lucas questioned him

"Let's say that you guys forgot something when you left for the future," Wes said as he held up a computer disc

"What is that?" Lucas asked Wes

"I asked that same question when I went into the Clock Tower just after you all left. I spotted this disc and vowed to myself that five years later I would see what this was. Today I put this into my computer and found out that this allowed me to gain access to the Time Force Servers. I was curious as to what would happen to me. Supposedly I was going to die today in a plane crash on my way to my meeting with the investors. I found that quite peculiar because when I searched for myself, I found me living in the future in 3005. The computer told me nothing else about my future, so I assumed that TF was going to bring me into the future. And I assume that that is what you are here for Lucas." Wes said taking a sip from the coffee mug that he was holding. They shook hands and they stood against Wes's airplane.

"In terms of why I'm here, you hit the nail right on the head. Trip, Katie, and I are working for a secret black ops division of TF called APO. The whole deal with this organization is that we are taking out all dangerous criminals that need ranger assistance. Also there isn't red tape, TF doesn't care how we bring the person in, and they just want the job to get done. That's why we need you, we need the last ranger."

"So," Wes said questionably, "That means Jen's a member too, right?"

"How did I know that you were going to ask about her within the first two minutes of talking with you," Lucas said sarcastically "Sorry Wes but Alex and she got back together and they're getting married soon." Lucas said

"Oh, well, wow, uhh…," Wes stuttered with obvious disappointment in his face.

Lucas began to laugh

"You Ha Actually HAHAHAHAHA," Lucas laughed

"Oh man I should have known," Wes said "Okay but seriously what about Jen?"

"Jen's still single, and she hasn't dated anybody. Let's see. Alex and she tried to get things going, but then it didn't really work out. They're just friends Wes. She misses you." Lucas said

"I miss her as well," Wes said

"Well I assume that you want to go to the future?" Lucas said to Wes getting off of the airplane.

"Yes I will go," Wes said with some excitement, "I've already left letters with my father and Eric just saying that I'm going into the future and I probably won't be back unless TF can give me permission," Wes finished

"You seem to be handling this pretty well, you know leaving your whole life to come and help us." Lucas said to Wes

"Sure I'll miss my father and Eric but the only thing I have to say is this." Wes said

"What's that?" Lucas questioned

"Love and life are two very screwy things that somehow come together in a screwy way." Wes said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked

"You know I'm not really sure either," Wes said

"Well you're going to need some clothes and stuff like that right?" Lucas questioned

"I already took care of that," Wes said as he pulled out a large canvas material bag that seemed pretty full.

"And your morpher?" Lucas asked Wes

"Couldn't leave for the future without that now could I" Wes said excitedly because suddenly his morpher appeared on his wrist.

"How did you?" Lucas was stunned

"Dr. Zaskin took the liberty of putting these cloaking devices on Eric's and my morpher. On all the time, but can only be seen when you want them to" Wes said

"Well we got to move because we have to leave before it gets too light out." Lucas said hurriedly as the sky began to turn shades of bright pink and red, showing that morning was upon them.

"Quick, to my car I'll get us there faster than on foot" Wes said, as they headed to the SUV parked about 50 feet from them. They clambered into the car as Wes drove out towards the Silver Hills beach.


	4. Moving On Over

THANK YOU ALL READERS

The title is dedicated to the great music of George Thurogood and the Delaware Destroyers. And this story is dedicated to PRTF the best PR series ever made. I HATE YOU ABC FAMILY FOR CUTTING OFF A GREAT SEASON WHEN IT DESERVED ITS RIGHTFUL GLORY EVERY MORNING ON PRG GARR!

**Authorized Personnel**

** Only**

**Chapter 4: Moving On Over**

**Time Force HQ**

**Year 3005**

**Admiral Woods's office**

Jen walked into the admiral's office with apprehension. Questions kept flying through her head but one was quite prominent. _'Why the hell am I here?" _ She sat down while the Admiral was finishing up a phone call.

"No everything is on schedule Captain……..yes …….no number 5 is right on track…..okay I'll have to call you back….okay bye. " the Admiral said as he hung up the phone. "Ah Lieutenant Scotts welcome back, now you're probably wondering why I have asked you here today." The Admiral said _'Oh how long did that take for him to figure that out.' _ Jen thought as she sat listening intently

"As you know Lieutenant there are many guidelines that we must follow in order to bring a criminal to justice. Sometimes these guidelines can help us in this task, but most times however they hinder our ability to bring in criminals. Do you agree Lieutenant?" The Admiral asked Jen

"Yes sir I agree, but where are you going with this?" Jen questioned as she got up out of her chair.

"Just hear me out Lieutenant and all will be answered." The Admiral said to her as she sat back in her chair.

"Now there is an agency that uses no rules and is bound by no government or control to bring in these criminals in from all over the world, and we were wondering if you would like to be a part of it?" The Admiral asked her as if it were any normal question.

"Wow Admiral, well I must day that I had a different expectation of what was going to be said here than what I just heard. " Jen said "In terms of your offer though I have some conditions for doing this."

"Sure, fire away," the Admiral said to her as if nothing would change his mind.

"First, I would like to work with Lucas, Katie, and Trip." Jen said to the Admiral.

"Okay, anything else," the Admiral asked her

"Yes, that you tell me what Wesley Collins's future will be" Jen finished

"Well I can answer that question right now as a matter of fact." The Admiral said as he typed some keys on his computer.

"Okay here it is," the Admiral said as he turned the flat screen towards her.

COLLINS, WESLEY A.

MAY 30, 1977-MARCH 5, 2005

DECEASED

AIRCRAFT ACCIDENT

SINGLE

FATHER: ALEXANDER COLLINS

MOTHER: UNKNOWN

NO CHILDREN

NOTES: RED TIME FORCE RANGER

Jen looked at the screen in horror as she saw that Wes was dead, not by natural causes and when he was in his 80's, but when he was 28 in an airplane crash. But then she noticed the little asterisk next to the word deceased and she looked at the bottom of the screen.

Contradicts with other data in database.

The Admiral turned the screen away from her, "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I know that you cared a lot about him."

Jen was trying to act like she was upset somewhat successfully with tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Admiral, umm well….what should I do now." Jen said, her voice cracking

"Here take this card, and follow the instructions on this letter." The Admiral said as he gave her the swipe card and letter. "Oh, also clean out your desk because you are no longer working here anymore. If anyone asks you're being transferred to the East Coast." The Admiral said as if he were going through a mental checklist. Jen started towards the door.

"Oh, and Lieutenant just one more thing," The Admiral said as Jen turned towards him

"Be there on time tonight," The Admiral said to her

"Yes sir" Jen replied quickly as she left his office.

Jen went to her office and sat down at her desk. She immeaditly began typing on her computer; she was going into the profiling section of the Time Force Server, where people's futures and lives were stored. She typed in a password but she was unable to access the file. She frowned and tried to think about what could contradict Wes being dead. She reached over to her phone and dialed a number

"Data and Simulation" The voice on the other end said

"Hey Scott its Jen," Jen said to him, "Listen I need you to do me a favor,"

"Hey Jen, but by my records then you will have to do something for me." Scott said to her

"Fine name your price," Jen said unhappily

"You have to give me a kiss," Scott said playfully

"Nice try Scott, how about this I will promise not to squeeze the living daylights out of your ears if you do this for me." Jen said to him angrily

"Ooo what a decision, fine what do you need," Scott said gloomily

"I need you to do a search for someone in the year 3005," Jen said to him

"Who?" He asked

"Wesley Collins,"

"Give me 15 minutes and come down," Scott said to her

"Good see ya then," Jen said to him and she hung up the phone.

Jen began to sort the things on and inside her desk.

'_Okay, Files go to records, computer and phone stay here, current cases go to Command for re- assignment,_' Jen thought as she gathered things and put them into piles. The only thing left were her pictures from Graduation from the Academy, Promotion to Ranger, and of course when they got back from 2001. Then she pulled out a picture of Wes sending back memories to her mind. From the time when they first met, where she wanted to kill him, to their tearful goodbye on the beach in front of the Silver Guardians and Wes's father.

_"I guess this is good-bye"_

_"I wish you could stay"_

_"We both know that I can't"_

_"I have something for you to remember me by"_

_"Promise you won't forget me"_

_"Never could"_

_"I should have told you sooner, I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_"I wish I could live another thousand years so that we could be together again" _

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" Jen said as she stood up

"Hey Jen, wait a minute what are these boxes for?" It was her brother Brian

"Hey Brian, I'm transferring," Jen said

"Without telling us Jen why, we're your family" Brian said upset

"Well I told mom and dad but I figured they would just tell you and I could just go without protest." Jen said trying to lie on the spot

"Where are you going," Brian asked

"Down to LA they're trying to establish a bigger base down there so I figured I'd help out." Jen said

"Oh so then not too far away then," Brian said

"Yeah I'm going to still live in my apartment in Silver City its only a 30 minute commute." Jen said

"Alright I won't keep you, see you later" Brian said

"Bye Brian," She said as he left. Jen put away the picture of Wes along with her other personal stuff. She picked up all of the stuff that needed to go to Command and Records and left to go down to see Scott.

**Beach **

**Silver Hills**

**Early Morning**

Wes and Lucas pulled up to the beach in Wes's SUV and quickly got out. Wes grabbed his bag and Lucas grabbed his and they ran onto the beach.

"Wait a minute Lucas," Wes said as he stopped running, "Where's the timeship,"

"Right here," A familiar voice said as the ship materialized right in front of them and two figures came out of it.

"Katie, Trip!" Wes exclaimed as he embraced with his friends, "Ow Katie not that hard you're going to break my ribs!"

"Oh sorry," Katie said sheepishly

"Wow so how have you guys been doing," Wes asked them

"We've been fine, but we're curious as to how you knew our plan," Trip said

"Yeah Wes so how did you know?" Katie asked

"Forget something when you guys left?" Wes asked as he held up the disc

"The access codes to the TF server, how did it get here?" Trip thought out loud

"You mean you guys didn't bring it with you," Wes asked

"No we wouldn't have access to that, only…..Alex" The three of them said to each other.

"But why would he do that?" Wes questioned

"Only one way to find out, let's go to the future and ask him," Trip said

"Let's go," Wes said happily. The three of them boarded the timeship and the door shut behind them. Lucas punched in some commands and the ship's engines began to spool up. With a great roar the engine fired up and propelled the ship into the time vortex

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I didn't make it clear, Jen's brother is a cadet in Time Force. Also SORRY FOR THE DELAYS IN POSTING. Cheers

Mike Potter

Thank God for spring, because winter sucked up here.


	5. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada……

**Hello Everybody, Sorry It's been a while but things have come up that have made me put APO on hold, but now it's time to get back to the story. Will Jen &Wes be reunited in this chapter? Find out in Chapter 5 of APO!**

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Chapter 5**

**New Arrivals**

**In Limbo**

**Timeship**

Wes sat in the co-pilot's char alongside Lucas, with Trip and Katie holding hands in the row behind them. Wes decided that he needed to break the uneasy silence, "So when do we get there?" He asked Lucas earnestly

"Well the journey usually takes about 20 minutes or so, but I think it will be quicker for you." Lucas said in a tone that made Wes feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wes said in a slightly hostile tone

"Goodnight Wes." Lucas said as Trip injected Wes with a syringe on the back of his neck. The drug immediately took effect as Wes fell into an unconscious state. Lucas pushed a button on the control panel that brought down a screen from one of the overhead compartments. Alex's image appeared on screen.

"Alex, the subject is in transit and asleep." Katie said into the screen. Alex nodded his head and responded, "Good proceed as we discussed, and the med team will meet you in the hangar to take the subject for his operations." Alex said cutting the connection

"You heard the man back to the hangar!" Trip said, "I wish we could've done that in a way that didn't involve us lying to Wes." Trip said with disappointment in his tone.

"I know what you mean," Katie said agreeing with Trip

"Yeah, but think about it if we follow this plan, the med team can get the operations done a lot faster with him already unconscious rather than having to explain everything to him before they would have to knock him out for the operations. That means Wes gets on his feet and we find out what exactly APO is." Lucas said

"Yeah I guess that makes sense" They both agreed

"Alright we're exiting, prepare for arrival" Lucas said as he pulled the power levers back to slow the craft down. The ship left the time vortex and arrived over the moonlight city of Silver City. A small red beacon glowed alongside a green one, their signal for the rooftop that would open up and reveal the APO hangar. As the ship approached, the rooftop opened to reveal a landing pad rising into the night, where an people were cluttered around waiting for the ship to land. Lucas came over the pad, cut the main engine, and let the automatic air vents glide the craft down to the pad. The ship smoothly set down at the middle of the pad while the ship's occupants got up from their seats to assist in bringing Wes down to the medical personnel. The three rangers brought the unconscious Wes down the ramp and onto an awaiting hover-gurney which automatically strapped Wes in and gently floated his body in the air where two doctors pushed the gurney towards one end of the pad away from the trio of rangers and Alex . All of a sudden there was a shuddering noise as the pad began to descend back into the building.

Trip, Lucas, and Katie made their way over to where Alex was standing on the slowly descending pad. They gave him a salute to which he said, "Thank you for your respect of my authority here, but there will be no need for salutes in this organization, just mutual respect." Alex said to them relaxed

"I can live with that!" Trip said excitedly as he stood much at ease. The others followed his example with similar remarks.

"But Alex, what will the doctors exactly be doing to Wes?" Lucas questioned

"Well Lucas they will be altering his genes so that he has the same health qualities a s beings in our time a la longer life span, ageing, no susceptibility to sickness, stuff like that" Trip stated matter of factly.

"Right you are Trip, but I believe you all need to get some rest," Alex said to them

"But Alex our housing was provided by Time Force, and as far as the rest of Time Force in concerned, we're all fired. So it would seem……" Katie was cut off by Alex, "Katie, APO has given you all apartments in a complex downtown which was just finished a few moths ago. Here are your addresses and new com numbers, and I'll contact you when I want you in. It'll probably be tomorrow afternoon when everybody will arrive so enjoy what's left of the night" Alex finished as the pad stopped in the large APO hangar. He walked off back into HQ while the doctors pushed the hover gurney towards a sign that had a red cross on it.

"Well shall we go to our new accommodations…uhh?" Lucas said to the two of them as he saw their hands interlocked.

"Ohh…."Katie stuttered releasing her hand from Trip's rather quickly. Lucas chuckled to himself while Katie and Trips' cheeks were as red as the cross on the sign. The trio walked out of the hangar with Lucas leading and Trip and Katie following behind.

**Time Force HQ**

**Data and Simulations Room**

**The Previous Afternoon**

Jen stood outside the room marked 'Data and Simulations' with a small sticker that said 'Scott's Lair'.

"Hasn't changed a bit since his goofy days at the Academy," Jun reminisced as she knocked on the door to which the only occupant shouted "It's open!" Jen turned the handle on the door to which it opened revealing a large plasma screen with 20 different sub monitors on which CNN from various dates and times were on continuous loop to monitor any changes in the time stream. Jen looked up remembering many events that showed up on the monitors 9/11, The Fall of the Berlin Wall, Cuban Missile Crisis, The Attempted strike of a Nuclear Apocalypse launched by N. Korea in 2010, World War III, and the second French Revolution to which Liberals in France were be-headed 5 years after the French surrender to Arab forces in WW III. There were also many super computers that held information on almost every person and event that had existed in the past and it held a quirky tech named Scott Svedberg, who Jen had the pleasure of knowing since her days from the Academy. Scott turned towards Jen as she walked towards him.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant or wait I guess I shouldn't be calling you that Agent…ahhh…" Scott trailed off knowing that he had said too much.

"How do you know about that?" Jen demanded knowing full well how he knew.

"You can't hide anything from the best tech in the world well…. wait Trip Regis is probably holder of that title, but the second best tech in the world then." Scott said proudly

"Okay fine, so what do you have for me?" Jen said curtly

"Well here's what I got" He said reading a handwritten document on the _screen 'I Wesley Collins on this date May 1, 2005 will commit suicide by running into a garbage incinerator burning myself alive._ _I have no reason to live anymore_ _as my life had traveled into a downward spiral. My possessions are to be divided up between my best friend Eric Meyers and my father Alexander Arthur Collins. I will see all of you on the other side._

_W.A.C_

"This isn't real is it…?" Jen asked Scott her voice cracking

"Well I have good news the writing isn't Wesley Collin's, it turns out to be his father's." Scott said while an image showed up on screen that compared the wiring.

"But then…" Jen said

"I'm getting there." Said Scott, "Now here are two photographs, this one" he said as an image appeared on the screen, "was a picture taken by and amateur in the wee hours of May 1 at the Silver Hills Beach." Len studied the picture and saw a craft lifting off of the beach, there was no mistaking it "It's a Time Ship!" she said with slight excitement

"Correct, now here's another picture once again taken by an amateur in the middle of the street in 3006 in Vienna," Scott said as another image appeared on screen of the Red Ranger, running around a corner with his back facing the photographer.

"How did you get these?" Jen questioned him

"Let's just say a manner that the people on the top floor wouldn't like alright," Scott said a bit nervously

"I got ya," Jen said in a much better mood, "Alright thanks I got to get going" Jen said as she hurried out the door with certain lightness to her step

"What I'd give to be that guy," Scott said as he closed the pictures from the screen as Jen left.

**Central Square Subway Station**

**Silver City **

**Approx. 15 min since the Trio left**

Jen stepped of f the practically empty subway car onto the platform, she turned left and headed towards the end of the platform. She turned around to make sure that no one was watching her and walked onto a workman's ramp into the tunnel. There was a red iron door that had a sign that read **_Authorized Personnel Only_** with a card swipe adjacent to the door. Jen swiped the card and the door opened to a large circular hallway with a man sitting at a desk at the end of the hallway. Jen approached the desk and the man said to her "Your letter please." He said motioning to the paper in her hand

"Oh sorry" Jen said as she gave him the paper. The man studied it carefully and looked at her left wrist to find a bulge on her Time Force jacket sleeve

"Everything is in order, the director would like to see you now," The man said as he pointed in to the large room around the corner where there were vacant computer terminals in the middle of the room and dark offices along the perimeter, however one had a light on. It was by far the largest office with a view out towards the center of the room across from where Jen was standing. She walked towards the glass doors where a familiar man in a yellow Oxford shirt and navy slacks sat at a deck with his body leaning towards the desk with somewhat of an eager body language. As Jen approached the doors, they opened revealing Alex her ex-fiancé.

"Good evening Jennifer" He said in a pleasant voice

"Good evening Alex" She replied in a civil tone

"Firstly I am not allowed to answer any questions as of right now, you are only here for me to explain what we do and to give you your new address and com number, those are my instructions" Alex said in his usual head honcho control voice that Jen was so used to hearing

"Alright" Jen said knowing that there was nothing that she could say to change his mind about it

"Now this is APO, an organization that almost nobody knows about, its purpose is to arrest dangerous criminals abroad, as there is no agency out there that has the technology that can round up these criminals a la, the ranger technology. Time Force will continue to work only as an agency to the domestic United States. You and the rest of the team will work on certain missions around the globe directed by me. One member on the team has much more experience in this sort of thing but cannot join us until his morpher is finished, that will be sometime in early 3006. APO has the same capabilities perhaps more than Time Force, shooting range, weapons stockpile, high tech infirmary capable of total cosmetic and mental identity change, tech lab where gadgets will be found to help you on your missions, large capacity hangar capable of holding many crafts, and data assistants who sit in these terminals who will provide you and the team with background before you depart for the mission. Now any questions about APO?" Alex asked, Jen said nothing but she was slightly awestruck at the description of the facilities.

"Good, now your new apartment is in Beacon Square just a subway stop from here on the D train. Here is the paper describing your apartment location and com number, and I'll call you when you need to come in probably sometime tomorrow afternoon. Have a pleasant night Jennifer" Alex said warmly as he stood up to see her out

"Goodnight Alex" she said flatly as she stood up and walked out the way she came

**Later in the Infirmary**

"Doctor" Alex said to the doctor who was in his scrubs

"Yes sir" the Doctor replied

"How long will the procedures take?" Alex questioned

"About three hours of surgery and then he will need about 8 hours of recovery before he can get out of bed" The doctor replied

"Good will he be ready to attend a meeting at oh say 4:00 this afternoon" Alex questioned

"He should be able to if I start right away," The doctor said to Alex

"I won't keep you any longer" Alex said as he turned away and went back to his office

"2:30 he said to himself as he looked at the clock on his monitor, I should get some sleep" He said as he collapsed on the couch in his office quickly drifting into sleep

AN: Hope you like it next chapter will come soon I promise

-PRTFLO


	6. All Together Now

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada

Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce Chapter 6 of **Authorized Personnel Only**. Firstly though I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers because you guys make me think about what I want to write about in my next chapters.

Will Jen and Wes reunite in this chapter?

What will the first mission for the APO agents be? Find out in this installment of APO.

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Chapter 6:**

**All Together Now**

Wes tried to open his eyes, but he found that he had great difficulty in doing so due to the bright sunlight coming through the window. Finally he was able to focus his vision as to the contents of the room he was in.

"Where am I?" He said softly

"I believe I can answer that question" Alex said in his usual voice leaning against the wall

"Jesus Christ you scared the living shit out of me." Wes said surprised, "And what am I doing in this hospital bed?" Wes questioned

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Alex said in a casual voice "You just underwent a few operations that altered your DNA to match a person's from the time that you are in right now that being 3005. For example you are now not susceptible to the common cold, allergies, and most other diseases including Alzheimer's and every form of Cancer. Also your aging process has been altered; people in 3005 age at what people in your time would call a 'normal' rate until about age 30. Then the ageing process halts until the person turns 100, and then they begin to age 'normally' until they die which is usually by 170, but some people have lived over 200. You are right now at the end of the recovery phase of the operations, as the doctors can release you once you have awakened. Now this medical facility is inside APO, the secret Black Ops team that Time Force has set up to apprehend dangerous mutants and other criminals around the world, this is the team in which you will be a part of. I will be the head of the organization, while depending on what the mission is team leaders will be selected accordingly. Now any questions?" Alex said to Wes who was taking all of this information in rather well.

"No not right now Alex, but I have the feeling that there is even more that you have to say," Wes said to Alex who nodded and replied, "Oh yes there still much more to be covered Wes and I appreciate how well you are taking all of this in." Wes nodded as Alex continued, "Now in terms of housing you will be living in a penthouse apartment in the downtown area in which all of the team, including myself will be living in the same complex. Now APO took the liberty of purchasing you clothes mostly in red to fill your wardrobe, and don't worry our clothes in this time are practically the same as they are in your time except with some differences. Moving on, your father left you a trust to be used in this time, and you will be getting a very nice paycheck from APO, so money will not be a problem for you. Now any questions?" Alex said to Wes

"Yeah, so when can I leave this bed and go to my apartment?" Wes questioned

"Well now that I'm finished with my speech I'll take you over to your apartment where you can get cleaned up and get dressed before we have a meeting about what you all have gotten into." Alex said motioning over towards the door. Wes took that as his cue to get up from the bed and follow Alex. He got up and walked towards Alex who sort of snickered at him.

"What?" Wes said defensively, but looking down he saw what was so funny, he was in a hospital gown which was showing an adult size diaper.

"Oh yeah very funny now lets go before anyone else takes notice of my undergarments. Hey I thought you were supposed to be the serious one around here?" Wes said before he could catch himself. Alex stopped and turned abruptly facing Wes

"Certain events have caused me to change my demeanor when working in this environment, and to be quite blunt I thought it was a bad idea bringing you here, but for someone else's well being I put my qualms aside. So I expect that we should be civil to each other. We can't change the past, so I think we should start fresh and not hold grudges as to what happened 4 years ago." Wes nodded

"Look I'm sorry and I didn't mean anything by it, you're right we should start fresh and be civil for everybody's sake." Wes said

"Good I'm pleased that we were able to get that cleared up, now let's head to my car." Alex said. They exited the infirmary and were in the APO main center. Next they headed towards and elevator where Alex slid a keycard in a card reader. The light turned green and the elevator door opened. They both entered and Alex pressed a buttoned marked 'P'. The door quickly shut and Alex said "Brace your self"

"Why…" Wes said but was cut off by the fast acceleration of the elevator. Alex was standing calmly with one hand on the bar while Wes was quite off balance and was holding onto the bar with two hands for dear life. The elevator came to a sudden stop where Wes regained his balance and they ended up in a back alley parking lot where there were six identical cars all were black and were sedans. Alex opened the door to one of them getting into the driver's seat while Wes clambered into the passenger side. Wes looked with awe at the interior of the car. It was all plush leather with a GPS/Handless Telephone screen mounted in between the driver and passenger. There was a sort of computer between the driver and passenger to which Ales said "Defenses, missiles, tacks, oil slick, booster rocket, machine guns, what people in your time would call a James Bond car." Alex said

"You've got that right," Wes said "And let me guess there is a refrigerator and computer back there with high speed internet access," Wes said

"Yes and let's say there is a feature that doesn't require what you would call potty brakes anymore," Alex said as he pulled out a tube with funnel connected to a hole in the floor.

"Now that's just nasty, you won't have any privacy" Wes grimaced, Alex however pushed a button and a screen popped up between them and separating the front from the back, as well as another divider separating the back seat in half.

"The windows are also tinted enough so that people on the outside can't see in as well." Alex stated. "Now I must make a quick phone call while we head over to your apartment," Alex said as he started the engine and pulled out of the alley and onto the busy streets of Silver City

**Apartment Complex**

**Copley Square**

**Downtown Silver City**

The complex superintendent sat at his desk in his office on the ground floor going over some papers that he had to hand into the city tomorrow when suddenly the phone rang on his private line.

"Gatekeeper speaking"

"Can you have the basement checked for something, and remove the occupant?" The voice on the other end said

"Right away, ETA?"

"Washington"

"Very well" The super said as he hung up. He picked up another phone on his desk and called an apartment

"Hello" a woman answered

"Hello I'm sorry to bother you, it's the super, and I'm going to have to ask you to vacate your apartment for about an hour for an inspector from the city to take a look. I hope that this isn't too much trouble" He finished

"Oh that's no trouble at all I'll leave right away." The woman said as she hung up. The super congratulated himself and picked up the private phone and dialed

"Yes" The person answered

"The basement is being checked and is vacant as we speak"

"Excellent ETA, Roosevelt"

"Right, owner has left the building"

"Good it's the back today"

"See you then" The super said as he hung up the phone going back to his work

**Boylston Street**

**Approx 3mi from Apartments**

**Silver City**

Wes had his eyes fixated on the bustling city that was passing by and ignoring Alex's phone calls. _'It doesn't seem that different from 2005, with the exception that everything is much more technologically advanced' _Wes thought as he watched people walking to their apartments after a long days work.

"The Apartment Complex is up ahead" Alex said pointing in the distance to a nice high-rise building that went at least 50 stories. "You'll be living on the top floor Wes." Ales said as they pulled down a side street adjacent to the complex. Wes was amazed at how nice his new living space would be. "So Alex, why do we get the nicest apartments in Silver City?" Wes questioned him "I mean we're only a part Time Force not an organization like my father's Bio-Lab?"

"In due time Wes you shall be enlightened." Alex answered as he parked the car in a now full parking lot in the rear of the apartment complex. They both exited the car and headed towards the building. It was a plain steel door with a keycard access slot. Alex pulled out a card and slid it through the reader. A green light illuminated and the door opened to reveal a marble tiled hallway with a few elevators on either side of it. Alex approached one of the elevators again swiping his card. The light flashed green and an elevator door opened. Once Wes got into the elevator, the doors immediately shut and the elevator accelerated towards the top if the complex, a voice announced. _'Destination Penthouse'_ Alex looked over to Wes who was doing much better in this elevator than the one at APO.

"You know this elevator is only about half as fast as the one at APO." Alex said to Wes who was leaning comfortably against the bar.

"Thanks that made me feel a lot better" Wes said with sarcasm. The elevator came to a stop to which the same voice said _'You have arrived at the penthouse'_. The doors opened and they both exited the elevator to a marvelous view of the city to their left and a wooden door directly ahead of them labeled _'P_'.

"Wow that view of the city is amazing!" Wes said awestruck "Imagine how this city changed over 1000 years" Wes said still admiring the view. Alex nodded and said "Wes welcome to your new home." He said as he opened the door.

**John Singleton Copley's Cafe**

**Copley Square**

**Sliver City**

A woman sat at a table outside the café reading and drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly her portable phone rang.

"Hello" She answered

"Yes this is the super form your apartment, the inspector is finished and you may come back to your apartment if you wish" The super said

"Thank you" The woman said as she flipped her phone shut. She finished her coffee and began her walk back to her apartment

**Apartment Complex**

**Copley Square**

**Silver City**

Wes was in shock as he entered his new apartment. He walked into a large room with a breathtaking view of the city. The floors were a marble and in front of him was what seemed to be a study/den with a computer on a desk with many books on it as well. And there was a large TV, Stereo, a Sofa and Love Seat, and a Grand Piano.

_'Who knew that I played the piano?'_ He thought. He looked around some more and noticed a kitchen was to his left with what looked like state of the art appliances.

"Alex, this apartment looks awfully big for just one person….Alex?" Wes question as he looked around not noticing him anywhere. He then looked to his right where he saw him come from a hallway holding some clothes.

"Here, put these on" Alex said as he put the clothes in Wes's hands "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. Now I must get back to APO, I'll call you when I need you back at APO probably sometime later this evening. Also be sure to read the letter on the coffee table in front of the sofa. I bid you a good day" Alex said abruptly as he turned on his heel and left the apartment.

"Okay what was that all about?" Wes wondered aloud as he went to the bathroom to change his clothes. He opened the door to find a marble clad bathroom with a Jacuzzi™ Tub, an extra-large shower, and what appeared to be a Technologically Advanced Toilet.

_'This just keeps getting better and better'_ he thought. A minute later he came out of the bathroom with a red Oxford shirt and Khaki pants.

_'Okay, now to find that letter'_ he thought as he made his way over to the coffee table noticing a piece of paper folded into thirds. He took a seat on the couch and opened the letter. Out fell out a keycard similar to the one Alex had except this one was red. The letter read this.

_Dear Wesley,_

_That piano wasn't placed there by accident it was meant for you to use for a special occasion. It is my gift to try and heal all past wounds. To win her hear immediately, play the Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. It is her favorite song that I used to play for her. I wish you two the best and I wish for you to begin the road for towards a strong relationship between you two. If you break her heart, I swear I will break your neck. Nevertheless I wish you good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Drake_

_P.S. This message will spontaneously combust once you go towards the piano. _

'_I can't believe he wrote that, I mean I stole his fiancé from him, unless he will always care for her and put her first.' _ Wes thought as he walked over to the window, looking out he saw a woman enter the building.

"Okay I can't take any chances I'll assume that it was her the piece takes about 5 minutes to play so even if it isn't I'll be able to keep going and catch her. No doubt that Alex rigged this all up somehow." Wes finished as he sat at the piano hearing a fizz then a pop.

_'Wow a Steinway custom, best piano money can buy, let's tickle these Ivories'_ Wes thought as he put his hands to the keys and letting the most Romantic piano piece in all of history flow through the apartment.

**Apartment Complex Elevator**

**Copley Square**

**Silver City**

A young petite woman with brown hair stood against the bar in the elevator car waiting for it to get to her apartment that she just moved into this morning. Suddenly the intercom in the elevator sounded '_You have arrived at the penthouse.' _The elevator doors opened revealing another sound, the sound of the piano. The woman relaxed for a second but then tensed back up, slid her keycard through the swipe and opened the door.

"Alex I thought I told you…oh my god!"

**AN**: HAHAHAHA wow you thought I would actually write about the scene that you've all been waiting for in this chapter. No I'm going to string you along and you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Now on to lighter news, you're probably wondering what those stars are all about that you saw during the chapter. Well if someone can figure out what they all have in common FIRST! Then you will win a special prize, not kidding.

Hint: There is something in my profile that will give you a HUGE hint.

Red Sox are in first place and I couldn't be happier because they are beating the Yankees for the first time in over 6 years.

-Mike Potter

What is Today but Yesterday's Tomorrow


	7. The Deck of 54

Disclaimer: Who cares? Let the Government sue me.

**AN:** Well there appears to be some confusion about my challenge last chapter as in formatting the symbols didn't come out. So if anyone can tell me what Boylston Street, Copley Square, and Central Square, have in common, and who John Singleton Copley was, that person will win a prize of getting the final drafts of APO as they are written, before they are released to Now please post your responses with your reviews at Also leave your e-mail addresses so that I may tell you if you are right or wrong. Well enjoy Chapter 7 of APO and remember to enter in the contest where the winner will be announced in Chapter 8.

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Deck of 54**

Wes was getting toward the climax of the piece, when suddenly the door opened abruptly to the sight of a woman a woman yelling at him, but then covering up her mouth in shock. He stopped playing and stood up and faced her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Jen" he said softly.

"Wes oh god…" She said as she ran towards him. He opened his arms where they embraced.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wes is it you, is it really you," Jen said with tears rolling down her cheeks smearing her makeup.

"Jen it's me, I'm here now." Wes said tears rolling down his cheeks as well. "Jen I never stopped loving you from the moment I first saw you." Wes said to her. She was slightly amused by this, as she chuckled choking back tears at the same time.

"When I first saw you I wanted to kill you" Jen said as it was his turn to chuckle.

"I guess you know something about me that you didn't know before " Wes said to her as she was getting herself back together but failed with more tears spewing form her eyes making them a bloodshot color. "Now where did we leave off four years ago?" Wes said to her as she smiled through the tears. "Oh yeah I remember" he said as he pulled her into an embrace with their lips meeting. They kissed and shared in this moment of pure bliss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Wes and I never stopped" Jen said now pulled together with the tears no longer occupying her face. "But how did you get here won't you have to go back?" She said all at once. Wes held up a hand to stop her.

"Jen, I'm not going back unless you want me to, I'm staying right here." He said. Suddenly her face turned to pure joy as their lips met again showing their passion for each other.

"I'll take it that you want me to stay then" Wes said to her as she began to laugh.

"But how did you get here?" She asked him

"Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you everything" Wes said to her as they sat on the loveseat, with Wes putting his arm around her shoulders.

**Katie's Office**

**APO HQ**

**Silver City**

"Oh how the lovebirds re-unite" Lucas said as he got jabbed in the ribs by Katie

"I think it's sweet that Jen and Wes are getting back together" Katie said as she continued watching on the monitor

"Hey how come I don't get any thanks for this?" Trip demanded "I was the one who put the cameras in there without Alex knowing." Trip continued as the trio continued watching the monitor of Wes and Jen's apartment.

"I didn't know that Wes played the piano!" Trip suddenly realized

"Shut-up this is premium TV" Lucas said earning another jab from Katie. Suddenly the screen went black and Lucas jumped up from his chair "Hey what the Hell happened to the video link"

"Sorry I had to end your fun, but some people deserve their privacy" A voice said from around the corner. Alex emerged holding a cable in his hand

"Ok show's over guys lets go" Katie said as she motioned for the guys to get up from their seats.

"I'm going to give them some time before we call them down here." Alex said to them, "So if you guys want to grab some dinner and then come back then we'll be ready." Alex said to them

"We'll get take-out what's everybody feeling like." Katie said as she sat at her desk

**Wes and Jen's Apartment**

**Boylston Street**

**Silver City**

Wes explained to Jen how he first knew that he would be traveling to the future, how he was extracted by Katie, Trip, and Lucas, how he was suddenly knocked out in the Time-Ship, how he awoke in the hospital allowing Alex to explain some things to him, and finally how he ended up here playing the piano. Jen listened intently to Wes's story nodding every so often in agreement in Wes's story. Finally Wes stopped when at the same time what sounded like a phone ringing sounded in the apartment.

"I'll get that" Jen said as she headed over to the phone. She picked up and answered

"Hello"

"Okay"

"Yep…thanks….Goodbye"

"Well who was that" Wes asked her as she sat down

"That was Alex; we need to report to the APO Headquarters" Jen said unhappily

"Well I guess we should get up then, but I hope you know the way" Wes said to her, "Otherwise we'll be fired on the first day" Wes said to her as she laughed at his corny joke. They both got up from the sofa and headed towards the door.

**Katie's Office**

**APO HQ**

**Silver City**

"Well that was good" Lucas said putting down his chopsticks into the empty Chinese food carton.

"I concur" Trip said with his mouth half full of rice

"Next time chew all the way" Katie said grimacing

"Oh sorry" Trip apologized with his mouth clear of food

"Why did Alex take his into his office?" Katie asked the boys

"Hello he's musing because Wes and Jen are back together" Lucas said in a patronizing demeanor. Suddenly Katie's office door opened to reveal Alex standing in the doorway.

"We have a meeting in the planning room in 5 minutes, so make sure you clean up this mess." Alex said pointing to the empty Chinese food cartons and utensils strewn on the desk. He abruptly shut the door and a silence fell over the room

"Do you think he heard that?" Lucas asked nervously

"Probably" Trip and Katie both answered

"You're kidding right?" Lucas questioned more nervously this time

"Nope" They both said as they started picking up the mess from Katie's desk.

"Man I'm in the shit now" Lucas said softly

**Central Square Subway Station**

**Silver City**

**6:57 Local Time**

"Now I thought for sure that you would have a car." Wes said to Jen as they were walking down the platform with Wes's arm over her shoulder

"No I don't, but I'm curious as to what gave you that idea?" Jen asked him

"Let's say I got a ride from the big cheese over to surprise you." Wes said nonchalantly as they got to the end of the platform

"Well Time Force has a whole fleet of cars for officers for personal use, but mainly you take the subway because its free, the government taxes you if you live in a city and own a car." Jen said as they came close to the APO door.

"I see" Wes said

"Wes you have to promise me something" Jen said facing him

"Anything, what is it?" Wes said concerned

"Promise me that you won't piss off a certain someone in there please" Jen said to him

"Don't worry we've already taken care of that" Wes said as she gave him a peck on the cheek

"Business now pleasure later" Jen said as she swiped her card on the reader and the door opened

**APO HQ**

**Silver City**

**7:00 PM Local Time**

Alex was sitting at the head of the table in the Planning Room of APO. Behind him were television monitors, and in front of him was a large table with five chairs each with a red APO folder at each place on the table. The door opened to reveal Katie, Trip, and Lucas entering the room.

"Right on time, take those three seats right there" Alex motioned to the seats to his left. They obliged as they all took a seat with all of the m staring at Alex.

"So what's this meeting all about?" Trip asked Alex

"You all shall find out as soon as the other two people who are to fill these seats arrive" Alex said, to which Trip nodded

Suddenly the door opened revealing Wes and Jen who both walked into the room. Pleasantries were given between the 5 rangers, when finally they all sat down. Alex got up form his seat and began to speak.

"Okay so I assume you know where we are and what this place does, but you all don't know your roles in this organization. This is what you're all going to find out." Alex said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"This is a deck of cards, 54 to be exact. Each card has the face of the criminal and a brief bio. Now all of these criminals are onInterpol's List as well as TF's for the most dangerous criminals on Earth. 52 are in the standard deck of playing cards with 4 suits and the corresponding cards 2-Ace. The remaining 2 cards are the 'jokers' meaning that they are the most dangerous of all these cards and have tied all of the suits together to form one criminal organization known as 'The Order'. Now the suits are based in different countries and regions around the globe and were once separate and rival organizations. The Clubs are based out of Western Europe continuing on the old Mafia style operations, Extortion, Loan Sharking, Prostitution, Larceny, Fraud, and Contract Killings. They have been evaluated as the weakest of the suits and we will go after them first. I will fill you in about the other suits as we progress through this list. Now we will start from the bottom and work our way up the chain of command. The 2-9's are local lieutenants and report back to the boss. Now 10-King are high command guys. Now from what minimal Intel we've gotten, they run certain areas of the organization for example 10 might run the Fraud and Larceny while Jack might run Prostitution and so on. Now the Ace is the head of the Mafia organization, 'The Don'. During the operations prior, we need to gather enough Intel as to where he is, security, etcetera from the lower cards we capture. For this mission agents who are capturing the card in question will be located in a safe-house in London as the cards are spread all over Western Europe. So that's the explanation as to what you will all be doing here at APO. Now are there any questions?" Alex finished looking out to his audience who was taking this explanation in. Wes raised his hand, "Yeah I have a question, I'm not qualified to covert operations and I'm not up to speed as to the technology agents use in this time period, so what am I supposed to do?" Wes questioned

"That's a good question Wes, now you're going to spend some time with Trip and myself as well as in the simulator to bring you to the level to where your teammates are." Alex said to which Wes nodded his head.

"Yeah, how long will this operation take?" Lucas questioned

"It could take up to two years depending upon the quality of Intel and how sloppy the suits are. Minimal time will be six months but I would expect about a year for all suits to be captured" Alex said

"Alex you told me that there was someone else joining APO next year, who is this someone and why do we need him?" Jen questioned

"This someone who will be joining us is classified, but I can tell you why he will be joining, and that is because the Harts and Jokers will be way too dangerous for 5 rangers, you will need the help of a 6th ranger, whose powers are currently being developed at TF." Alex said "This person is currently under cover in the Harts organization, that's why I can't tell you this person's identity for fear that if you are captured you will divulge the name under torture." All nodded their heads understanding the risk in the person's identity.

"What happens when this operation is over? Will we still work here or be sent back to TF?" Katie asked

"Unfortunately I don't have the answer to that question Katie" Alex said to them

"Alex, do you want me to head Op Tech because I got the feeling that when you wanted Wes to spend time with me that was what you were getting at?" Trip questioned Alex

"Yes Trip, I want you to head up Operational Technology for obvious reasons, and also that is what you will be informing Wes about when the time arises" Alex finished "No more questions, good moving on you may now open the folders in front of you." All of them broke the seal on the folders and opened them to reveal a few pictures of a nightclub, the 2, 3, and 4 Clubs cards, and some documents outlining the mission.

**MISSION 1 **

**1) Subjects: 2, 3, and 4 of Clubs: Nikolai Kruchev, Reginald Storrow, and Alfonso Buresti**

**2) Locale: Entertainment District London, UK**

**3) Address: 1125 Baker Street, Basement**

**3A) Time and Approx Length of Mission:  22:30 GMT mission start; Approx Length 30-60 minutes. **

**3B) Date: Will take place on the evening of July 16th**

**4) Purpose of Meeting: Intel Suggests a Regional meeting for Extortion and Fraud profits. **

**5) Security: Light, area is an underground casino; guards check ID and search for weapons while Intel suggests two additional guards at meeting area. Guards are probably armed with light weapons and stunners. **

**6) Plan: Lucas and Jen will attempt to enter the casino without knocking out guards. Should guards refuse them entry they will use non-lethal force to enter the casino. After entering Casino, Lucas will create a distraction on the other side of the casino while Jen will sneak into the meeting area and subdue the Subjects. Once given the all clear over radio contact, Katie and Wes will enter and put the Subjects into the van in the alley. Jen, Katie, and Wes will leave the area using the van and head to the safe house, while Lucas will make his way back on foot. Trip will be monitoring the mission back at the safe house, via hidden cameras and microphones on the agent's person. **

**7) Abort Policy: If abort is called all agents must walk away and regroup at safehouse as soon as possible. For this mission, Katie and Wes will leave the alley in the van and return to safe house, while Jen and Lucas will leave on foot. **

**8) Radio Contact:  Agents must maintain radio silence from when Jen and Lucas enter the casino until Jen gives the all clear for Subjects subdued. Radio Calls will be given at the following times**

**1) Van in Alley**

**2) Agents Approaching Casino**

**3) Ready for Distraction (Lucas to Jen)**

**4) Subjects Subdued **

**5) Van Away**

**6) Departure from Casino (Lucas) **

**9) Op Tech: Stun Grenades (disguised as make-up kit and cell phone) **

** Microphones **

** Hidden Cameras**

**Van**

**Light Weapons (for Katie and Wes) **

**Disguises (for Lucas and Jen)**

**UPON MISSION COMPLETION THIS DOCUMENT MUST BE DESTROYED**

After everyone finished reading they all looked up to Alex.

"Are there any questions or concerns about the proposed mission?" Alex said to the 5 rangers. To this they all shook their heads. "Excellent, now take these folders with you, and you should all go home and get some rest. Report here at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Have a good night" Alex finished as he pushed a button opening the door.


	8. London Calling

Well it appears nobody took me up on my contest, oh well. The answer was that all of the streets were in Boston and that Copley was a tea dealer (his brother was the artist) in Boston during the Boston Tea Party, and it was his tea that was dumped into the Bay of Massachusetts. The song that I use in the chapter is called Cities by the Talking Heads. If you wish to use it be my guest as it is David Byrne's and the Talking Heads' property. Thank you reviewers for all of your compliments and its now time to enter Chapter 8 of APO.

Enjoy,

PRTFLO

P.S. MLA can kiss my ass (damn A- on a history exam)

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Chapter 8**

**London Calling**

**Central Square Station**

**Silver City**

**Evening **

All five rangers were in the Central Square subway station leaving APO HQ.

"So where are you two going?" Lucas asked them in a tone, Katie jabbed him in the ribs

"I'm getting used to that now." Lucas said in defense

"Now I'm going to have to come up with something different," She said as the group laughed

"Well I'm going to take Wes out to dinner and show him around, you're all welcome to come," Jen said earning unsure looks from the trio

"Rain check," Lucas said as he raced away from the group

"Uhh.. I'm going somewhere or doing something tonight that I can't remember…"Trip nervously said before darting off behind Lucas

"I got to go with Trip somewhere," Katie said to Wes and Jen as she followed Lucas and Trip up the stairs to the street, leaving Wes and Jen on the platform, alone.

"Looks like it's going to be the two of us, which isn't such a bad thing," Wes said in a sneaky tone.

"Don't get any ideas about the first night too soon Collins, There's only one bed and I can make you sleep on the couch," Jen said to him as a whistle sounded in the distance signaling the arrival of the next train.

"Oh now that's cold," Wes said as he followed Jen towards the platform. The train came to a complete stop at the platform and opened its doors. Wes and Jen cot into an empty car and sat down, then the doors closed and the car began to move.

"So where's our stop?" Wes inquired

"Not for a couple," Jen said as she moved closer to Wes as they began kissing passionately. They lay back on the seat and the train hurtled them to their stop.

_COPLEY SQUARE, PRUDENTIAL CENTER_

The train came to a halt at the platform, when the doors opened a couple came out and exited the platform up the stairs to the street.

"So where are we going?" Wes questioned

"There" Jen said as she pointed to the top of a tall building.

"On top of that skyscraper?" Wes said in disbelief

"Yes there's a restaurant at the top called the Top of the Hub." Jen finished. Wes nodded as he put his arm around her shoulder and they entered the building for a nice dinner.

_Think of London, a small city  
It's dark, dark in the daytime_

_The people sleep, sleep in the daytime  
If they want to, if they want to_

_I'm checking them out  
I'm checking them out  
I got it figured out  
I got it figured out  
There's good points and bad points  
But it all works out  
I'm a little freaked out  
Find a city  
Find myself a city to live in._

_There are a lot of rich people in Birmingham_

_A lot of ghosts in a lot of houses  
Look over there!...A dry ice factory  
A good place to get some thinking done_

_I'm checking them out  
I'm checking them out  
I got it figured out  
I got it figured out  
There's good points and bad points  
But it all works out  
I'm a little freaked out  
Find a city  
Find myself a city to live in._

_Down el Paso way things get pretty spread out  
People got no idea where in the world they are  
They go up north and come back south  
Still got no idea where in the world they are._

_I'm checking them out  
I'm checking them out  
I got it figured out  
I got it figured out  
There's good points and bad points  
But it all works out  
I'm a little freaked out  
Find a city  
Find myself a city to live in._

_Did I forget to mention, to mention Memphis  
Home of Elvis and the ancient Greeks  
Do I smell? I smell home cooking  
It's only the river, it's only the river._

_I'm checking them out  
I'm checking them out  
I got it figured out  
I got it figured out  
There's good points and bad points  
But it all works out  
I'm a little freaked out  
Find a city  
Find myself a city to live in._

**Wes and Jen's Apartment**

**Boylston Street**

**Midnight **

Wes and Jen opened the door to their apartment and threw down their coats on the floor.

"Well." Wes yawned, "I've traveled a thousand years today and I could hit the sack right about now. Now if you want me to sleep on the couch I'm fine….." He was cut-off as Jen pulled him into her arms.

"I think I'll take it I'm in the bed tonight." Wes said between kisses as Jen began to laugh

"Loose the clothes" She said to him between kisses. Wes pulled away in a little disbelief

"What?" He said shocked, "You mean…" He said trying to beat around the bush.

"You know what I mean" Jen said with a sly grin, I'll be out of the bathroom in 5 minutes." She said walking away towards the bathroom

_'Holy shit I clearly wasn't ready for that'_ Wes thought as he headed to the bedroom.

Five minutes later Jen emerged from the bathroom in some revealing clothing. She looked at Wes who was in bed.

"Are you sure about this Jen?" Wes asked her

"I'm sure" Jen said to him with confidence, "You?"

"I'm game" Wes said with a grin as he turned out the light. Jen climbed into the bed and they both began to passionately make love reaffirming their devotion to each other. The only witness to their night of passion was a small camera placed in the vase on the nightstand.

**Meanwhile**

"Holy shit they're actually doing the do on the first night," Lucas said as both he and Trip were huddled around a small screen

"Go Wes!" Trip exclaimed as he looked into the screen as it switched to night-vision mode.

"Well that didn't take long!" Lucas exclaimed still shocked at what he saw on the screen. Suddenly the screen went black.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell!" Lucas jumped up off the floor while Trip was frantically pressing buttons on the keyboard below the screen.

"Alright, kissing and making out I can live with you two watching, but seeing my best friend and her lover 'doing the do' as you so insightfully pointed out," She said pointing towards Lucas, "I will not tolerate." She shouted, "Now you are going back to your apartment while you will destroy that camera." She finished, pointing to Trip. She then grabbed Lucas by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

**APO HQ**

**9:00 AM**

Wes entered APO and walked back towards Alex's office. He pushed what looked like to be a doorbell. A buzzer went off in Alex's office. At the same time he put down the paper he was reading and he pushed a button on his desk causing the doors to open. We entered and took a seat in front of Alex.

"Ah yes good of you to be on time Wes," Alex said as he looked at Wes, "Now as you have probably no experience in covert operations we're going to have to give you a crash course so that you will not become killed in action on your first assignment. Now today we will have you go into a weapons simulator, vehicle simulator, and finally we will put you in a mission simulator. Now if you should pass all three of those with flying colors, than you will be out the door by oh say noon today." Alex said, "But should you take longer, you will not be able to go on your first mission, as you will miss the transport taking the team to London. Now I'm sure that won't be a problem will it," Alex finished

"No not at all," Wes replied coldly

"Look I know that I'm sounding like a hard ass here, but we can't screw up this mission here. If we don't take out the deck, then the outlook for the future isn't good." Alex said darkly

"What exactly do you mean?" Wes inquired

"From what basic intel we've received the deck is in the works of a major plan for world domination. How, when, or by what means are still unclear. However we will be able to attain that by capturing the deck." Alex finished Wes nodded soaking all if this in and believing Alex.

"Right, now off we go then to the simulators," Alex said to him as he got up leading the way out of his office. They exited the office and walked trough the main area of APO, then they came upon a door which automatically opened when Alex stepped towards it. Both he and Wes entered the simulator control room. There were a few computers in the dimly lit room, along with two doors, one marked; _Weapons/Gear_, the other _Simulator_. Alex went into the weapons room and pulled out what looked like a standard Chrono Blaster.

"First we are going to se how accurate you are with a standard issue blaster." Alex said handing the blaster over to Wes.

"Okay" Wes said taking the gun,

"Head into the sim, and the shooting range setting will appear momentarily." Alex said motioning to the door leading to the simulator. Wes went to the door and it opened automatically. He stepped inside the room and suddenly there was a flash of light and the room turned into a stereotypical shooting range. Over a PA system a computerized voice said: _"Welcome to the first of three simulations to test for 31st century combat proficiency. This simulation will test your accuracy at still, moving, and shooting targets. Please load your weapon and say "I'm ready" to begin the simulation" _Wes loaded the blaster and thought _'Geez that voice sounds so familiar, I think it was in a movie that I can't put my finger on. Wait, 2001 HAL' _ "I'm ready HAL" he said to the computer.

_" Your are correct Wes, my name is HAL. Simulation commencing, minimum allowable accuracy is 80, Begin"_ HAL finished as the first targets came up, bulls-eyes. Wes began shooting, and noticed that after a few shots the targets disappeared. He was focused and was shooting rather well when the targets began to move across the room. _'Ok moving onto the next challenge now, I must be doing well.' _Wes thought as he began to shoot the moving targets. All of a sudden, holograms of people with blasters took the target's places. Wes noticed that some of the people were unarmed and looked like civilians. _'Ok, I've got to shoot the guys with the blasters and not the civilians.' _After he eliminated some holograms, a hologram of Jen showed up being held hostage by a guy with a blaster, Wes flinched, and the hologram shot him. Suddenly Wes felt a shock on his chest where the hologram shot him. He writhed in pain, and HAL came alive _"Simulation aborted by instructor."_ The room turned back into the simulation room, and the door opened to reveal Alex.

"What the hell was that for Alex!" Wes said angrily

"That could have happened in the field, and you would have had to make a

decision about what you should have done next. Look, if you're going to be a part of this agency, you have to…."

"I know I know….I just…." Wes stammered

"Seeing the person you love being held hostage, it's not easy, but no one said it was going to be Wes. You scored a 95, so we'll move onto the next part, driving the getaway car."

"Okay, what's the third going to be?" Wes questioned

"Simulated mission, you'll need to complete objectives, and demonstrate you're capable of being a field operative" Alex finished.

"Let's get to work" Wes said

Wes was able to pass the driving and mission simulations after a little coaching from Alex as to the 31st century version of cars and weaponry. Alex cleared him for the mission and met up with the others in the hangar as they were finishing loading up the ship which would take them to London. Alex followed him out to the ship and called for everyone's attention.

"Wes passed the three tests with flying colors and will take Lucas's place as point man for next mission. Wes's call sign will be Boy Scout, and good luck to all of you. I know you can do this." Alex said as he waved to the group, turning on his heel and hading back to HQ.

"So what did he mean about call sign?" Wes questioned

"When we're in the field, we communicate through radios, and rather than us saying each other's names we have call signs. For example I'm Wizard" Trip said "Lucas is Ferrari, Katie is Avalanche, and Jen is Bluebird." Trip finished as Jen emerged from the craft. "Hey we got to get going, we're running late." She finished getting back into the ship. Lucas boarded the vessel first followed by Katie and Trip. Wes noticed that the ship looked exactly like the time-ship that brought the others back to the future after Ransik was captured. Wes boarded to find the three passenger seats in the rear occupied by Jen, Trip, and Katie. Wes became confused when Jen pointed to the cockpit where Lucas was sitting in the left pilot's seat leaving the copilot's seat vacant. Wes sat down in the seat noticing Lucas was busy preparing the ship for takeoff.

"Wes take out that checklist and read off the things under pre-takeoff." Lucas said pointing to the pouch near Wes's leg.

"Ok," Wes said reaching for the sheet; he slowly began reading the items off when he stopped reading.

"What's the matter?" Lucas said

"You mean to tell me that HAL is on the ship?" Wes said almost scared

"Sure, HAL was made into reality about 20 years ago." Lucas said

_Don't worry Wes, my fictional persona in 2001: A Space Odyssey is the only computer known to have homicidal tendencies. I can assure you that I would never resort to homicide in the fulfillment of my programs. All of my systems are functional Lucas, and I will begin the hangar opening sequence along with the water pressurization._

"Good, thank you HAL" Lucas said to HAL's "eye" on the console

"Wait a minute, why do we need water HAL?" Wes questioned

_Water is what fuels our vehicles in this time Wes, it is renewable, and there will never be any droughts because releasing water vapors into the atmosphere produce clouds, thus rain. Hangar doors opening, commencing engine start………._

END CHAPTER 8

A/N: The point-man/woman is the person in the field who is the one always in the action, or the main person in the operation like Ethan Hunt in Mission Impossible, or James Bond. If you don't know who/what HAL is, just Google him and you'll find a treasure trove of info. Sorry for the delay all.

Co-Author: Brian


	9. The First Operation

Well hello again, and I am truly sorry about the delays. Here's Chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy it to the fullest.

Cheers,

PRTFLO

**Authorized Personnel Only**

**Chapter 9**

**The First Operation **

**London Safehouse**

**121 Baker Street**

**17:00 GMT **

Scattered about the table were a wide array of weapons and equipment most of which Wes could not easily identify save for the blaster pistols and perhaps some larger grade assault weapons. Lucas and Jen were picking up what they wanted when Trip came into the room with the mission plan.

"Guys, here's the plan for tonight…"Trip started, when he noticed the plethora of equipment. "Whose idea called for all this shit," Trip said pointing to the equipment occupying the table, "This is a simple snatch and grab; we're not blasting our way into the Bank of Geneva! Pistols, with a gas grenade and two concussion plastic explosive charges for the door holding the bastards, that's it." Trip finished, crinkling the paper in his hand.

"Hey take it easy there Trip," Wes said noticing the stunned silence in the room begin to develop, "I'm sure that Jen and Lucas are well briefed as to what they need, so let's get to that plan alright." Wes finished patting Trip on the back.

"Ok, sorry guys it's just that…well…I've never done anything like _this_ before," Trip said with a certain tone of nervousness in his voice

"Trip, no offence or anything but you're just running the crow's nest on this one it's not like you have to do any heavy lifting…Geez" Lucas started when Jen gave him a punch in the shoulder

"Ok now, here's the plan, as Lucas so adequately put, I shall be running the crows nest keeping an eye on you out of here," Pointing to the far side of the living area which was organized on top of a desk with view screens, some neatly piled papers, and a blaster on the desk. "Jen and Lucas, you'll walk down Baker street onto the Underground, and take it to Piccadilly Circus where you will enter the club at 22:00, at that time, Katie will pull the van into the alley and Wes will clear the back of the two guards we know are there using this," Trip said throwing a pistol to Wes.

"A silenced Smith and Wesson nine millimeter, why not a blaster Trip?" Wes curiously remarked as he examined the pistol by dropping the magazine and cocking the hammer.

"Because according to our anonymous source _these_ two are not just human, they're part werewolf and require death by…" Trip said getting cut off

"You've got to be shitting me, part _Warewolf_? Are we living in the Middle Ages or something?" Wes exclaimed examining one of the silver bullets

"Those bullets are expensive, so use sparingly, after them you can use these phosphorus bullets," Noticing Wes's confused look, "Lead has grown scarce, so phosphorus is used, slightly cruel, the person shot feels they're burning from the inside, which is true because they combust once the phosphorus reacts with the bloodstream.. I shit you not; the Order's divisions hire all sorts of unscrupulous characters including mutants, werewolves, aliens, robots, any monster that no police authority can handle with the exception of _us_." Trip finished pointing to the group. "So continuing on, after Wes takes out the _Werewolf_ guards, he'll blast the back door with this," Tossing Wes what appeared to be gum.

"Let me guess, explosive gum, figures. So, push the red side, then the green side, mash it together and stick it on the lock." Wes rattled off

"You forgot the part about not chewing it, and it's a 4 second fuse." Trip said to Wes as he put it into his pants pocket. "Unless you guys have any questions we can have a few hours to relax before the operation." Trip concluded

"Wes and I are going for a walk; we'll be back in plenty of time." Jen said to the group as she placed her arm around Wes's shoulders as they left the safe house.

"It's amazing" Lucas said to Trip and Katie

"What?" Katie questioned Lucas

"How lucky of a guy Wes is to have her after all they been though." Lucas sighed

"Oh Lucas, I never thought you had a hopeless romantic side." Katie said with playful sarcasm.

**Regent's Park **

**London, England**

**18:30 GMT**

Wes and Jen were holding hands and walking though Regent's Park, enjoying each other's company and admiring the sky tuning from its blue to shades of pink, orange, and red.

"Jen?" Wes questioned

"Hmmm." She replied.

"Do you remember that day, back in 2001 when we were in the clock tower sitting on the roof staring into the sunset?" Wes asked her

"Yes, I remember thinking about what would happen after we defeated Ransik" Jen replied

"Did you ever think that we would ever be here, together ever again?" Wes inquired

"All I thought Wes, was that I would find a way to be with you because I could not imagine my life being spent with anyone else." Jen said to him

"I love you with all of my heart Jennifer Scotts," Wes said to her as they both sat down under a tree.

"And I love you Wesley Collins," She said as they engaged in a passionate kiss under a tree, in a park, in London, and far from the time that Wes knew. Meanwhile the couple was being watched by a figure masked in the receding light of dusk. It pulled out its communicator,

"I am in position, shall I continue as planned?" The figure spoke into the communicator

"_Maintain all due discretion, and proceed as instructed. Your identity must not be known until the right time" _

"I understand, do you think that they will determine my purpose before I have completed my mission?"

"_Let us hope for your sake that neither party will be able to expose you until the proper time." _

"Understood." The figure said as it turned off the communicator and disappeared into the London streets.

**1900 Haymarket Street **

**London, England**

**19:55 GMT**

The area around Piccadilly Circus was crammed with Londoners venturing to various nightclubs and nightlife venues but in those crowds were two individuals who were engaged on a mission to take down the most notorious criminal organization to have ever existed. On the street a white van pulled into an alley and parked behind a flat off the street. It pulled up next to an iron door and out clambered a tall man with dirty blonde hair dressed in red. Two guards emerged from the iron door drawing blasters.

"What the fuck do you want?" One of them barked at Wes.

"You better have a damn good reason for pulling up here!" The other yelled.

"Look I'm supposed to pick up a package from Reginald, they said he'd be here." Wes said coldly to the two guards.

"Package?" They said confused to each other. In an instant Wes quickly drew his pistol and shot the two guards, the silver bullets eliminating them instantly.

"Rear secure and van is in the alley." Wes said into his communicator

"Copy Boy Scout, Ferrari and Bluebird are up front, maintain position." Trip instructed

"Wilco" Wes replied

Lucas and Jen were waiting in the short line outside of the underground casino when Trip's voice came over their communicators.

_"Exit's clear, good luck" _

Within a minute they were at the front of the line. The bouncer at the front requested their identification. After scanning the phony ID cards, the bouncer admitted them into the casino. Upon entering, Jen made her way towards the back of the makeshift casino while Lucas made his way over to the bar to create a distraction. Once Lucas saw Jen was in position, leaning on the gaming table closest to the meeting room door, he saw his opportunity when one of the patrons was carrying his winnings to be cashed. As the man walked by, Lucas knocked over the trays holding the chips sending them and the man holding them on the floor.

"Hey what the hell was that?" The man asked Lucas angrily

"Sorry, I didn't…" Lucas stammered as the man tried to punch Lucas, missing and instead punched through Lucas's beer glass

"Ahhhh Damnit!" The man writhed in pain, drawing the attention of the two guards who were at the meeting room door. Jen made her move and went to the door. She quickly picked the lock and opened the door, drawing her blaster and setting it to stun mode.

The door entered into a room with a conference table with the three subjects seated in heated discussion interrupted by Jen's entrance.

"What the hell…" One of them exclaimed as Jen quickly shot each of the suspects. Once they were on the ground she checked their faces against those printed on the cards she received from Alex.

"Subjects subdued and identities confirmed, begin extraction." Jen called into her communicator.

"Copy Bluebird, Avalanche and Boy Scout are rolling to you." Trip answered. Within a few seconds the door in front of her was kicked open revealing Katie and Wes.

"I'll grab these two, Wes you grab that one, Jen get into the alley and get ready to drive us out of here." Katie barked as both she and Wes picked up the Order members' unconscious bodies, while Jen made her way up the stairs and into the alley. As Wes was leaving he heard a knock on the door leading to the casino.

"Everything alright in there sirs?" One of the guards asked though the door. Wes had to react quickly

"We're fine, now go make yourself useful!" Wes ordered in a pompous tone

"My apologies," The guard replies sheepishly

"Wes come on let's go!" Katie yelled as Wes emerged from the building, put the unconscious Order member into the van, and jumped in shutting the van door behind him.

"Boy Scout to Wizard, extraction complete, van evacuating the area and proceeding to base," Wes said into the communicator.

"_Excellent, Ferrari is 50 meters from the Underground station, Mission accomplished_," Trip's voice sounded into their communicators.

"Three down, 51 to go!" Katie exclaimed

"Somehow I don't think all of these missions will be this easy," Jen stated from the front seat

END CHAPTER 9

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me, has it been over a year since I updated? Anyway please review and I assure you that more will be coming in the next few months.


End file.
